


Aniticipation

by aces



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-24
Updated: 2005-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aces/pseuds/aces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Typical end-of-term party, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aniticipation

Koschei was impatient.

He had been impatient all day, for the past several days, and he only got more impatient with each passing moment.

Whereas most of his fellow students were now in a state of total pleasant relaxation.

Drax was slumped over on a couch in a pool of his own drool, and Ushas was doing a new kind of scientific experimentation on a pair of young men Koschei had never seen before and therefore assumed were in the newest class at the Academy. He thought about interfering, informing the two chaps about what they were getting themselves into, but they looked like they were enjoying themselves at the moment and, he decided, they would find out on their own soon enough. The twins whose names he could never remember were sprawled over another couch, muttering scraps of theorems and equations under their breaths, and Mortimus was deep in discussion with Ruath and another young woman Koschei didn’t remember, a pleasantly-scented smoke wafting from the cigarettes the trio inhaled with a determined steadiness. Other students from Koschei’s year and other classes were draped, sprawled, and wrapped around each other and the furniture in various stages of drunkenness, debauchery, and differing planes of consciousness. Music thumped softly from the other room.

Typical end-of-term party, really.

Koschei had only had some homebrew and a special little purple pill that he, Ushas, and Theta had perfected after a particularly feverish all-nighter in one of the chemistry labs. It’d taken them days to get the formula right, and that was after consulting some older students who’d taken a keen interest in their experiment and only agreed to smuggle them into the lab if they’d shared their supply.

At least their experimentation had _worked_ after all that effort. Unlike that time they’d accidentally invented those furry little creatures who squeaked all the time…

Theta staggered into Koschei’s view through the doorway that led into another student lounge, and Koschei’s left heart tried to leap out of his chest while his right one plunged somewhere into the vicinity of his stomach. Koschei mentally told his anatomy to behave itself, which it did. Grudgingly. He beckoned at Theta impatiently, and it took Theta rather a long time to notice the summons as Theta’s entire focus was taken up with watching Ushas and her first-years.

He finally looked up, though, and caught Koschei’s wave. He looked around the room, frowning, then turned back to Koschei and mouthed, “Me?” Koschei nodded furiously, dropping his hand into his pocket, and Theta walked over with his strange loping gracelessness.

“What is it? I was rather planning to ask Ushas if she’d care for another test subject,” Theta sounded a little testy and a little drunk, and Koschei couldn’t help the feral grin that crossed his face.

“I have a better experiment for you,” Koschei told him, leaning up to whisper in his friend’s ear and slipping his hand into Theta’s. Theta was still frowning, the sort of deeply concentrating frown he got when attempting to work out one of Drax’s more ludicrously complicated schemes, and then his face split into a grin when he felt what Koschei had slipped into his hand.

“Oh yes?” he said, now sounding quite agreeable, and his lightning changes in mood were going to get him in trouble some day, Koschei was sure. “Have you got any wine to go with this little experiment of yours?”

Koschei brought his other hand round from behind his back, displaying the bottle he held. He grinned again.

Theta grinned back, that sunnily innocent grin that still fooled some of his elders, and grabbed the bottle from Koschei, tossing the little purple pill into his mouth before taking a healthy swig of drink. He leant forward and kissed Koschei, and Koschei could taste the wine, heady and dark, on Theta’s tongue.

_This_ was what he’d been wanting for days now, so much so he'd barely paid any attention to his exams and probably failed temporal engineering. But then, Theta probably had as well. Again.

“Come on,” he said, lacing his fingers around Theta’s again and taking the bottle back. He started tugging his friend out of the lounge, into the long, dark corridor that traversed all around the edge of the student quarters.

“Where are we going?” Theta asked in mild curiosity, allowing himself to be led. The few lights turned on were high up, very dim this time of night, exactly as Koschei had expected. His heartsrate were increasing, and he grinned to himself in the darkness where Theta couldn’t see.

“Who says we have to be going anywhere?” he answered and swung Theta’s hand back and forth. 

“Ahhh.” Theta sounded knowing. “Is this a new game?”

“Perhaps. Who says it has to be a game either?”

“So long as there are no tests at the end,” Theta answered, “and no Lord Borusas telling me how I have utterly failed once again to live up to his expectations. Give me that wine.”

Koschei handed the bottle over and took a swig himself when Theta handed it back. It didn’t taste nearly as good as it had in Theta’s mouth. “Are we in fact going anywhere in particular then?” Theta asked a few moments later, still obediently following Koschei’s footsteps.

“Not necessarily.”

“Ah. Then you won’t mind if we stop for a quick rest.” His fingers freed themselves from Koschei’s and lightly trailed up Koschei’s arm, wrapping around his shoulder and halting them both. Koschei turned and found Theta’s arms and lips and body ready for him.

The little purple pills were definitely working, and the wine tasted just as good on Theta’s tongue as Koschei remembered. He wrapped his arms around Theta, careful of the bottle of alcohol, and finally, finally felt patient enough to take it _slow_.

They parted by mutual agreement after a few minutes, and Theta smacked his lips in satisfaction. Koschei could just see the self-satisfied glint in his eye. Koschei rolled his own eyes and pulled his friend along after him again.

“What have you been planning all this time, Koschei?”

“Who says I’ve been planning anything?”

“You’ve had that secretive look about you for days now. Ushas was quite curious. So intrigued she broke into your room and read your daily planner and journal, but she couldn’t find anything in there to indicate what has gotten you so worked up. Unless it was exams, of course, but neither of us thought _that_ very likely.”

“It wasn’t exams.”

“Ah-ha!” Koschei could hear the smug grin through the darkness, and he shivered in anticipation. “So you _are_ up to something. We were sure of it. What is so secretly interesting that you couldn’t even share it with your closest friends?”

Koschei grinned himself, certain that Theta couldn’t see. “Who says I’m not sharing it right now?”

That momentarily stumped Theta, and they ambled down the dark, wide corridor in silence. “What _have_ you been plotting, Koschei?” Theta asked finally, sounding honestly confused.

Koschei laughed and turned to his friend and kissed him soundly. “This,” he said simply, and took another deep drink from the wine.

He angled the bottle so he could watch his friend’s face, and so he saw Theta’s eyes widen when realization dawned, saw the slow smile tug Theta’s lips ever upward. Theta took the bottle from him, drank, then set it down next to the wall carefully. Koschei watched him the entire time, not able to control his breathing or heartsrate anymore in his anticipation, waiting.

Theta stood up and turned back to his friend, all in one smooth motion, and before Koschei could even quite process it Theta had gently pushed him back against the wall and was nuzzling at his neck. Koschei sighed, deeply and silently, relaxing his weight into the wall.

Theta’s lips roamed, his fingers tugging at Koschei’s shirt until it was half-open and untucked, and Koschei simply let him and the wall support him, closing his eyes into the deeper darkness behind his eyelids. Every sensation seemed magnified, almost to the point where it was unbearably overwhelming, but never quite reaching that far. Fingers leaving blue trails on his skin and lips leaving red-hot marks wherever they touched. Yes, they had done an _excellent_ job that night in the chemistry lab.

When Theta’s fingers reached down into his trousers and started stroking, he gasped, arching into Theta’s hand. Theta was kissing him, on the mouth, hard, and he responded, his right hand reaching up to cup the back of Theta’s neck, fingers tangling in Theta’s hair, bringing his friend’s mouth closer.

Theta’s hand paused, and they broke apart to catch their breaths, and Koschei gasped, “Do it.”

“Sorry?” Theta’s voice was soft in the dark, teasing, so intimate Koschei almost came then and there.

“ _Do_ it,” he said through gritted teeth. “I’ll give you anything in creation, by Rassilon, just _finish_ it.”

Theta kissed him again, pressing him back into the wall, his hand taking up its rhythm where it had left off, speeding up and intensifying. Koschei thought he would explode. Finally, finally, release, and he felt like he saw entire galaxies explode into being behind his eyelids, but he wasn't about to tell Theta that. He slid down the wall, exhausted and in some kind of sensory overload.

Eventually he noticed that Theta was sitting next to him, leaning against him with an arm loose around his shoulders. Koschei reached out, feeling along the wall on his free side until he discovered the wine bottle, miraculously upright. He waved it back and forth. More miraculously, there was still a little liquid left in it.

He took a sip and handed the bottle over to Theta, who finished it gratefully. They sat in silence for a while longer, listening to each other’s heartsbeats. The dark was warm, soothing, empty.

“Well,” Theta said eventually, and Koschei smothered a grin because Theta could never be quiet for very long. “That’s certainly one end-of-term party I won’t forget anytime soon. Or any other sort of party, actually, and we do have quite a lot of them.”

Koschei stretched his legs out luxuriously. “Good,” he said in satisfaction.

Theta elbowed him. “You’re supposed to return the compliment,” he pointed out, his tone mock-petulant.

Koschei turned his neck and sat up enough to kiss him on the cheek. “We can go back to my room and I can return the compliment properly,” he suggested.

Theta tilted his head in consideration, and then he grinned, that sunnily innocent grin that still somehow managed to fool a few of their elders. Never Koschei, though, and he could feel his hearts flutter in anticipation. “Alright,” Theta said agreeably, and this, Koschei decided, had to be the _best_ end-of-term party ever.

 

END


End file.
